Forever and always One Direction, Liam Payne
by Klainee12344567
Summary: Forever and I always.


'Babe, we're finally doing it, going away.' liam whispers, taking your hand in his and gazing deeply into your eyes.

You smile and kiss him gently on the lips, taking in his sweet smell.

Liam starts the engine, you gaze out the window in content silence as you drive. You feel yourself getting sleepy but you don't want to leave Liam alone, the thought tears at your heart.

'Go to sleep gorgeous. I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise.' Liam says stroking your cheek gently.

You awake to a loud smashing sound, glass shards fly towards you, everything goes black.

You feel dizzy, you can hear a rhythmic beep. You hear a sob, its Niall.

'Niall? Niall whats wrong?'

'Say goodbye to Liam, love'

Everything stops, you hear a whisper, you strain yourself to catch the words.

**'****I said I would be here when she woke up, I promised.'**

You jump out of the bed, Niall steadies you and helps you over to Liam; his breath is ragged tears are streaming down his face.

'Liam, Liam baby i'm here, i'm here' you whisper.

'I- I need to ask you something' He gasps, his eyelids are drooping.

'Ask away.' you whisper, forcing a small, pathetic smile.

'Will you- Will you marry me? I- I love you with all of my heart, I do, I really do, please stay with me, don't leave' he grabs your hand and kisses every finger gently. Tears begin to flow.

'Don't cry baby, of course I'll marry you, you know you're everything to me, I love you so so much, **I won't ever leave.**'

His eyes close, the rhythmic beat is no longer.

'No! Liam! No! Come back! Don't go' you scream stumbling backwards into Niall's arms.

You fall to the floor; you curl up against Niall's chest, he cries into your hair. He rocks you back and forth.

'Niall why Liam? Why sweet, kind hearted Liam? What did he ever do?' you sob.

'I don't know love, life is cruel, but you know Liam loved you, right? I don't know if you'll ever..understand Liam's love for you, every time anyone mentioned your name he smiled, the days before he could come home to see you were torture.'

Despite yourself you smile.

You hear the door creak open; Harry, Zayn and Louis walk in, tears streaming down their faces they run over and take you in their arms.

'I'm so sorry beautiful.' Harry whispers in your ear.

You stand up, walk over to Liam's bed, you brush his hair away from his eyes and kiss his lips, softly.

'I love you Liam.' You whisper

**Forever and Always.**

'Baby, I hope you know how much I love you, how much you mean to me.' Harry whispers in your ear, you lean up and kiss him gently before snuggling back up against him.

You can feel his warm breath tickling your neck, his arms wrapped tightly around you, keeping you safe.

'Draw me' you whisper;

He smiles slightly and leans in to kiss your forehead, gently rubbing his thumb against your cheek; 'ok' he says settling down with his sketch book.

He gazes at you, his eyes glistening, and licks his lips, slowly. You feel yourself blush.

'I- I can't. I can't draw you darling.'

'Why?' you exclaim, trying to hide you disappointment.

'Because no matter how long I spend trying to draw you, no matter how much care I take, I will never be able to show you how perfect you truly are.

Do you remember the concert? Where we met?' he whispers.

'Of course, how could I forget?' a huge smile spreads across your face.

'Remember how I saw you in the crowd, how I stared at you and you turned around?' he laughs and plays with a strand of your hair.

'I thought you were a dream, an angel, you were so different from most girls, you wore old band shirts, you were smiling, your eyes were glistening, It was all I had not to take your hand and pull you on the stage.'

You lock eyes with him; every time is the same, your heart beats fast, your cheeks flush; you bury your head in his chest. You feel his heart beat fast'

His strong hands wrap around your waist; pulling you close to him; you feel yourself drift off to sleep as he whispers the same four words to you;

'I love you so much.'


End file.
